El Trabajo de Mama ONE-SHOT
by Solita-San
Summary: Cuando la pequeña Jenn tenia 5 años de edad, lo que mas quería era ir a ayudar a su madre a recolectar dientes. Pero su madre no quiere hasta que un dia accede, viendo el hermoso trabajo de su madre. ONE-SHOT Previo a "Solo una Decisión"


_**{LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A DREAMWORKS & WILLIAM JOYCE RESPECTIVAMENTE.} **_

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? En esta ocasión les traigo un ONE-SHOT de cuando Jenn tenía 5 años, y además de estar siempre con Jack, también le gustaba siempre ayudar a su mamá. Su relación con Conejo como que aun no existía. Así que espero que les guste. Disfrútenlo.**_

"_**El Trabajo De Mamá"**_

_**~ .Capitulo Único. ~**_

Tooth Fairy amaba su trabajo pero más ama a su hija que la ayude en el mismo. Todas las mañanas su pequeña Jenn se despertaba algo temprano para ayudarla junto con BabyTooth, en labores de llevar algunas monedas o guardar los dientes.

Y esa mañana no era la excepción, Jenn de 5 años de edad se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente con un conejo de peluche rosa abrazado, en su suave cama de sabanas de seda violetas, teniendo un dulce sueño de nieve, cuando su madre junto a BabyTooth entran a su habitación abriendo las ventanas dejando entrar la luz del sol.

-Arriba, arriba dormilona… -Dijo Tooth sentándose en la cama acariciando la cabeza de su hija.

Ella no respondió solo se oculto en las sabanas.

-No quiero… -Respondió bostezando.

-Oh, vamos. –Dijo Tooth comenzando a picarle las costillas sobre las sabanas haciéndola reír. -¿Saldrás?

-No. –Dijo firme la niña, aun bajo las sabanas.

-Sal o no te dejare ayudarme con los dientes…

Jenn salto de la cama con todos sus cabellos blancos alborotados y sus hermosos ojos abiertos muy grandes.

-Ya me levante. –Sonrió y Tooth no se resistió a abrazarla, al separarse voló hasta un pequeño armario.

-Tienes que cambiarte. – Sacando dos buzos, uno azul y uno verde. – ¿Cual quieres usar hoy?

-¡El verde! –Dijo la niña saltando sonriente.

-De acuerdo. –Lo saco y ayudo a Jenn a quitarse el pijama, violetas con rombos negros, y le coloco su precioso buzo color esmeralda que tenía unas pequeñas alas violetas dibujadas en su espalda. Según su madre es un regalo de alguien muy especial. Y un pequeño pantalón largo marrón claro, sin zapatos odiaba usar zapatos. Cuando termino de ayudarla a ponerse toda su ropa era momento de hacer su trenza.

Tooth se sentó en la cama y ella en sus piernas. La madre tomo delicadamente su cabello primero peinándolo, tirando de uno que otro nudo que la pequeña no se quejaba mucho, estaba entretenida con BabyTooth que le hablaba en su idioma. Parecía que además de entender a los Yetis podía entender perfectamente a las Hadas.

La pequeña Hadita estaba emocionada tanto que Jenn le pregunto a su madre.

-¿Mami puedo ir con las Haditas a recolectar Dientes hoy? –Pregunto la pequeña Jenn, mientras Tooth le comenzó a hacer su característica trenza.

-Hija sabes que aun eres muy pequeña para ir con las Haditas sola. –Respondió seria Tooth.

La pequeña niña bajo la mirada con tristeza y BabyTooth se coloco en su hombro acariciando su mejilla con su pequeña manita. Cuando Tooth iba a tratar de alegrarla, ella sintió su alarma interna de dientes recién caídos, ¿pero de quien era? Al sentir bien de quien se trataba sonrió, teniendo una gran idea para alegrar a su hija.

-Oye Jenn, ¿qué te parece si vamos las dos a recolectar un diente de una niña muy especial? –Le sonrió terminando de atar su trenza con varias plumas.

-¿En serio puedo ir contigo? –Se volteo sonriéndole.

-Claro que si, podemos ir esta misma noche.

Jenn sonrió feliz abrazando a su madre, Tooth se separo diciéndole algo más.

-Debo ir a un sitio a hablar con alguien, pero quédate y hazte cargo de las Haditas con BabyTooth mientras no estoy, ¿de acuerdo? –Le sonrió picando su nariz con su dedo haciéndola sonreír.

La niña asintió sonriendo levantando el brazo como un soldado igual que la Hadita. Tooth sonrió volando fuera de allí.

Se quedaron a cargo hasta que la Noche llego a Burguess y los niños emocionados guardaron sus dientes debajo de la almohada esperando al Hada. Sobre todo una niña lo guardo ansiosa.

Pero esta vez el Hada de los Dientes no fue sola. La pequeña Jenn voló hasta la ventana de la habitación de Sophie Bennett despacio entraron, las tres, Jenn, Tooth y BabyTooth. Tooth miro a las demás levantando su dedo para que no hicieran nada de ruido, se acerco a la cama de la niña, colocando su mano debajo de la almohada mirando el diente.

-Que precioso diente. –Lo miro detenidamente. –Son iguales.

-¿Iguales a los de quien? –Pregunto Jenn que flotaba sobre la cama mirando la escena.

-Igual de perfectos como los de Jack. –Sonrió comenzando a girar el diente en su mano apareciendo una moneda dejándolo bajo su almohada.

-Listo -Murmuro a Jenn que seguía maravillada, tanto que movía sus manos para ver si aparecían en la suya, aunque sin éxito.

-Sera mejor irnos podría despertar. –Le sugirió Tooth pero un agujero en medio de la habitación se abrió y de allí salto Conejo del interior.

-¡¿Conejo que haces aquí?! –Pregunto Tooth con voz baja.

-Pues nada, venía a visitar a Sophie. Por lo que tú me dijiste. –Tooth le señalo que se callara.

-¿Justamente cuando se le cae un diente? ¿Acaso planeabas hacer mi trabajo? –Lo miro suspicazmente.

-Claro que no. –Negó evitando mirándola y vio a Jenn que seguía flotando de cabeza mirándolo fijo, con exactamente la misma mirada que su madre. Incluso BabyTooth lo miraba igual.

-¡Dejen de mirarme así! –Se exaspero él.

Sophie se movió un poco por el ruido, pero seguía dormida.

-Bueno ten el diente. –Le cedió el diente dejándolo en su pata. –Pero colócalo en su lugar en el Palacio. ¿De acuerdo?

-Gracias. –Conejo se fue para atrás entrando en su agujero y Jenn lo miro irse saludándolo.

-Ven Jenn, será mejor irnos. –Dijo en voz baja tomándola de la mano saliendo ambas por la ventana.

Al regresar al Palacio, se encontraron con Conejo que aun no sabía donde guardar el diente. Se encontraba frente a un mural lleno de cofres con fotos de los rostros de los diferentes niños del planeta.

-¿Problemas? –Pregunto Tooth a Conejo.

-No, para nada. –Sonrió falsamente.

-Entonces guárdalo donde debe ir. –Le sonrió.

Conejo comenzó a mirar todas las cajitas y las haditas iban y venían guardándolos. Es suficiente tenía que admitirlo no encontraba y ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba la de Sophie. Pero Jenn se acerco a él tomando su pata.

-Aquí va. –Le señalo una caja en un lugar no muy alto.

-Gracias Jenn. –Él abrió la caja dejándolo allí y le sonrió a la pequeña que le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bueno Jenn es hora de ir a dormir. –La tomo en brazos.

-Mamá no tengo sueño. –Murmuro ella bostezando.

-Oh, claro que no. –Sonrió y miro a Conejo. –Gracias por ayudarnos.

-No fu nada, buenas noches. –Le sonrió a Tooth, y acaricio la mejilla de la pequeña Jenn que en cualquier momento caía dormida. –Gracias Jenn. –Sonrió a ambas haciendo una reverencia y creó un hoyo, desapareciendo por él.

Luego Tooth se encargo de llevar a Jenn a su habitación, le coloco su pijama, y la recostó tapándola con las sabanas. Se acostó a su lado acariciando su cabello, esa era la mejor forma para que ella se quede dormida.

-Mami…

-¿Si mi niña?

-Tu trabajo es muy bonito. –Le sonrió quedándose dormida.

-Gracias, pequeña. –Sonrió abrazándola y le gano también el cansancio un pequeño descanso no le haría mal a ella tampoco.

Ambas se quedaron dormidas juntas, y en eso llega Jack con BabyTooth y al verlas a las dos durmiendo, saca de su bolsillo una cámara tomando una fotografía, sabía que la tenia para retratar bellos momentos o vergonzosos de Conejo, decidió retirarse cerrando la puerta de la habitación sonriendo, dejando dormir a las dos mujeres que ama.

_**{Bueno esto ha sido este pequeño especial. Como ven Conejo y Jenn como están predestinados a estar juntos de alguna manera, los siempre se ayudaron mutuamente sin siquiera ser amigos del todo. La idea de Tooth era que Jenn y Conejo fueran más cercanos, porque aun existía como una brecha que los hacía ni conocerse casi. Pero una gran frase las madres detectan todo, seguro sabía que no solo en un futuro solo seria amistad. Pronto habrá otro pero más especial sobre Tooth y Jack. Dejen sus comentarios y Muchas Gracias. Besos.**___

_**Atte.: Solita-San}**_


End file.
